This invention relates generally to the field of roof mounted dish antennas for receiving satellite transmissions and to housings or canopies which contain the antennas in a protected and hidden manner.
Receipt of transmissions such as television in individuals houses or buildings is accomplished in various ways. The original system utilizes land-based broadcast towers to transmit waves which are received by roof-top or set-top antennas. In many areas, television is now available through cable transmission, where the signals are brought into the home through a land wire, but access requires that the land-based network be installed relative to the home to be connected. Another popular alternative is to provide a dish antenna capable of receiving signals transmitted from satellites positioned in geosynchronous or stationary earth orbit, as such systems allow for receipt of an increased number of broadcasts and can be utilized at any location regardless of whether a cable network has been completed in the region. While early satellite dishes, as the dish antennas are known, were relatively large, the satellite systems can now provide service through dish antennas with much smaller diameters, such as only 18 to 20 inches. Even with the reduction in size, the dish antennas are relatively unattractive, as they do not easily blend into the landscape. Furthermore, the problem of aesthetics is acerbated by the fact that for the antenna to work in an optimum manner, a clear line of sight must be provided to the transmitting satellite. Typically, the ideal location for the smaller dish antennas is on the roof of a house, since this allows interference from trees to be avoided most easily.
To solve the aesthetic problem in roof-mounted dish antennas, signal transparent housings or canopies have been proposed where the housing and dish antenna are positioned within and above an opening cut into the roof. The housings typically are formed of a polymer or plastic material, and present a similar appearance to a skylight when mounted onto the roof. Mounting flanges are provided which cooperate with the roof shingles such that the opening in the roof is sealed from the elements. Because a dish antenna must be aimed at a particular point in the sky corresponding to the fixed satellite location, it is necessary to provide mounting means which allow for proper positioning of the dish both angularly relative to the horizon and zenith and rotationally relative to the azimuthal compass direction. One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,778 to Radov. The mounting means disclosed by Radov is overly complicated in its mechanical components and its configuration, and thus it is an object of this invention to provide an improved roof-mounted dish antenna housing which not only allows for proper positioning of the dish antenna upon installation but which utilizes a more direct and less cumbersome mounting means for the dish antenna relative to the housing. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus where embodiments may also include access means such that a portion of the housing can be removed to provide access to the dish antenna, and vent members such that the internal temperature of the housing can be mitigated to prevent damage to the dish antenna or related electronic equipment. These and other objects contemplated but not expressly stated are accomplished as described in the disclosure to follow.
The invention is a roof-mounted dish antenna dome which comprises in general a canopy means comprising a dome or equivalently configured housing which defines an open interior space to receive a small dish antenna having a generally concave configuration and used to receive signals transmitted from a satellite in earth orbit. Such antennas are well known, and typically have a receiving dish of approximately 18 to 20 inches in diameter. It is necessary to locate the dish antenna where interference from trees, buildings and the like are minimized, and for aesthetic purposes it is desirable for the dish to be mounted or located in a hidden or unobtrusive spot. Positioning the antenna on the roof within a housing addresses both these concerns in a positive manner.
The canopy means includes roof mounting means, which may comprise an annular flange positioned at the base of the dome housing, where the annular flange is attached to the roof in conventional manner in conjunction with the shingles. An opening is provided in the roof for passage of cables and other necessary equipment and to provide access means for repair or adjustment of the dish antenna. The dome housing may comprise a cylindrical lower body and a curved or hemispherical upper member or top, and the upper member or the complete dome may be detachable from the annular flange, such that the upper portion or dome may be removed to provide access to the dish antenna from the outside of the roof. The canopy means may be vented to allow for the circulation of air to prevent extreme temperature conditions in the interior.
Adjustable dish mounting means are provided within the canopy means such that the dish antenna may be properly positioned for optimum reception of the satellite signals. Optimum positioning requires that the dish antenna be adjustable angularly relative to the horizon and the zenith by angular positioning means as well as rotationally relative to the compass directions by rotational positioning means. The rotational positioning means comprises an annular mounting rim circumscribing the cylindrical body portion of the dome housing. The angular positioning means comprises a pair of pivoting bracket members comprising a first or distal attachment member which connects to the mounting rim of the dome housing, and a second or proximal attachment member which connects to the dish antenna, where the distal and proximal attachment members are joined by a pivot hinge means such that each can be rotated about the hinge axis relative to the other.
Through this arrangement, the dish antenna can be properly aimed to any point in the sky regardless of the particular pitch or compass direction of the inclined roof by rotating the dish antenna relative to the mounting rim within the dome housing and by adjusting the angle of the proximal attachment members holding the rim of the dish relative to the distal attachment members connected to the mounting rim.